Doctor Who and Twister
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: "This is the *most* uncomfortable position I've ever been in." The 10th Doctor discovers the game of twister.


_Doctor Who and Twister _

_**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who unfortunately** _

_**Also, a bit of Ten/Rose.** _

**__**

Please let me know what you think. This is my first Rose/Ten fic, and my second attempt at "humor"... so please tell me what you think!

"This is the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in." The 10th Doctor discovers the game of twister.

Inside the TARDIS, the 10th Doctor was napping on the floor, his mouth hanging open slightly, letting out soft snores.

His companion, Rose Tyler however, was not resting at this time. She was bored out of her mind and wanted something to do.

Rose looked through the Doctor's collection of games. he had a series of them given to him by Rose as a present. Rose was looking

for a certain game and pulled out the white box which was at the end of the line below the other boxes. Rose put a hand up on the games

to keep them from falling and smiled as she looked down at the box. "Ah, right what the Doctor ordered!"

Several floors above, the poor unsuspecting Doctor slept away, unaware of the danger that was about to come about him.

'WHAT??"

"Look, it's easy. One of us shall be the spinner, you just flick your finger at the arrow, and whatever color and hand or foot it lands on, that's where you go, OK?"

"So if it says right hand blue and then left foot green, that's what I do?"

"Got it in one, Doctor," Rose grinned at her friend.

The Doctor shrugged. "OK. Give us something to amuse ourselves with. But I don't see why I have to go first."

"Because it's _your_ game."

"But-but-"

"No buts, Doctor. You've never played this before and I have. I'll let you know if you're making a mistake."

"Well then why don't you go first??"

"..."

A warning tone. "_Rose_ ."

"Alright! This way then!"

The Doctor stood at the edge of the mat, his shoes and socks off, feeling slightly disturbed as the TARDIS blew chilled air over his bare feet. Rose sat in a chair a few feet away.

"Alright. We'll take turns. As soon as you lose your position and fall to the ground, then I'll take over as the player and you become the spinner. Got it?"

The Doctor nodded. "Alright then. Here we go," Rose said, spinning the arrow on the small board she was currently holding.

"Right hand red."

The Doctor put his hand down.

"Left foot green."

"I look like a human monkey," The Doctor interjected. Rose gave him a look before continuing.

"Right Foot blue."

"Oh, this is really easy," The Doctor complained.

Ignoring him, Rose continued.

"Left Foot yellow."

The Doctor moved his foot into said position, the support from his foot falling away from him and falling upon his hand on the red dot it was currently still in.

"Oh, I'll be right back. I need some water," Rose said, snapping her fingers as if she had just remembered. Quickly she ran out of the room.

"R-Rose! Wait!" The Doctor yelled. "Stay in that position!" Rose hollered back.

The Time Lord moaned. "Oh bugger."

Rose seemed to take an eternity, but when she came back, she was carrying a glassfull of ice water. "Now can we continue?" The Doctor panted, the strain already getting to his arms and

crawling up his ridiculously outstretched body. "Yes. I'm sorry that it took so long," Rose apologized. "I forgive you," The Doctor said with a teasing grin. "Now can you please get me out of this

position before I collapse?" "Maybe," Rose shrugged and smiled before coming over to the doctor and tilted the glass of water forward, admitting the icy water to splash itself onto the Time Lord's

face, startling him and making him fall backwards, losing the game. Rose was laughing when the Doctor wiped the water away. "OK, that wasn't what I meant, Rose,"

The Doctor said with a chuckle, "But thank you anyway. Now I believe it's your turn." the Doctor smiled wickedly as Rose's grin dropped a few notches.

Rose's position was much more strenous then the Doctor's. She had a foot on red, a foot on blue, a hand on green and a hand on yellow, so she was bending over backwards like a human

coffee table. The young woman stared at the Doctor as he spun the arrow again. "Oh.Left foot green," The Doctor said, running a hand through his messy brown hair. Rose struggled to move her

foot and keep herself upright and was managing extraordinarily well. The Doctor inwardly smiled. Rose had made him lose, now was time to return the favor. "I''ll be back, Rose. I need to use the

restroom," The Doctor called, leaving the room. "Well don't rush, Doctor!" Rose yelled at him, secretly meaning "_PLEASE RUSH_ !"

The Doctor returned 10 minutes later, and applauded when he came into the room. "Congratulations, Rose!" Rose was still in her position. However, unknown or rather,_ known_ , to the Doctor,

Rose had taken a break not too long after he had left the room. Rose smiled shyly at him. "How do you do it?" The Doctor asked, as if pondering his young companion's stamina.

Rose was breathing heavily, the strain of staying on her arms like she was taking its toll. "Well, I know what'll do the trick," The Doctor said with a grin.

The Time Lord sat next to his companion and started tickling her.

Rose giggled, her body wiggling with the small movement. "Doctor, stop!"

"Oh, did you say you wanted more? Happy to oblige, Rose!" the Doctor said, tickling Rose mercilessly as she laughed under his tickling ministations.

Needless to say, Rose did not stay up for long as she was laughing too hard and she collapsed to the mat, grinning and giggling like a madman.

"I think we're even. How about you, Rose?" The Doctor smiled at his companion.

"Yeah. Me too," The blonde said with a smile back.

"How's your boredom?"

"Oh, long gone now. Seeing you twisted up like a pretzel cured me of that instantly!"

"Oh really?"

The Doctor smirked and leaned over Rose.

"I believe next time, instead of playing Twister to cure our boredom, we can just do something else," The Doctor grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose gasped.

"Why good sir! How dare you suggest such a thing! I am a respectable woman--"

with a twist of Rose's legs entwining themselves with the Doctor's, she flipped their positions so that the Doctor was on the mat and she was on top.

Rose leaned forward, pink lips parted with a smile, "-and respectable woman never do such things."

The Doctor pouted. "Oh really?"

Rose smirked. "But since you're such a cutie, I'll make an exception."

Then their lips met and the two kissed for a few moments before pulling away.

"I love you Doctor."

"And I love you Rose. Just please don't make me play Twister again. Ever. Who would voluntarily twist themselves up like that?"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Besides you and me!!" the Doctor added hastily.

Rose shrugged. "Probably no one. But I had fun, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled back. "So did I, Rose Tyler. So did I."

**-THE END-**

A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this story.


End file.
